


Opacity

by cheetoriko



Series: Transparency and Opacity [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Party, Swearing, University, and im bad at writing this stuff, lucian is bad with this stuff, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoriko/pseuds/cheetoriko
Summary: Kristopher wasn't even drunk, so why did he decide to get all up on Lucian last night?





	Opacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i hate that this is now on my record. thanks.

Lucian wakes up and sees Kristopher. Who’s naked. Who’s in his bed.

Fuck.

Lucian collapses back to lying down as if aborting the mission. He can’t tell if he’s having a dream or a nightmare, because there is no way in Hell that Kristopher is here. In his bed. Naked.

Lucian can’t get enough of that – Kristopher, in his bed, naked. It makes his stomach stir so much that if he dared to poke it or something, all those butterflies would just come flying out in an explosion. Lucian shakes his head because that was goddamn weird thought. Still, Lucian decides to look over at Kristopher, if that would make things around better.

Well, first off, he’s naked. Like, he’s covered himself up in the blankets of Lucian’s bed but Lucian can still see his bare skin through the gaps. And like always, he is facing away from him and he is at the farthest corner of the bed, so much so that it seems that Kristopher could fall out if Lucian doesn’t stop fidgeting and fiddling about.

Lucian’s phone goes off. Violently. It’s on vibrate and it basically bounces off the table, making that stupid vibration noise that could wake up the dead. That could wake up Kristopher. Lucian snatches his phone off the table, to get it to shut up before Kristopher could wake up (Lucian isn’t sure if he wants that to happen, although his bedhead would be amusing to see for a while before he walks out, which he will because he’s Kristopher).

And of course, it’s a text from Noah. Lucian’s stomach basically rolls like a whirlpool (which actually impresses Lucian – he didn’t think his stomach couldn’t feel any worse) when he has to open the app. He wants to throw his phone across the room when the message is, fucking of course, “Did u make him wet like ur pasta, lmao”.

Lucian bites back: “wow, i didnt even think u’d be awake.”

Noah doesn’t lose that cockiness that Lucian really doesn’t need: “welp, i mean, u 2 basically kicked us out”

Lucian curls his lip and scrolls up to the previous message. It is a picture of Noah and Ciara, at the hotel two miles away from campus where all those fancy guests or whatnot visit when they have to do fancy stuff. Except, Noah and Ciara are not doing anything that can even be called fancy, as they have made some sort of table with the pillow where they have placed a freaking pizza box on it. Ciara had her hair down and is grinning so much that Lucian can see the tomato sauce from the pizza on her teeth. Noah is half-heartedly doing a peace sign and looked drowsy (seriously, how was he awake enough to send this in one in the morning?).

Noah has gone on when Lucian was looking at the picture: “how;s things, lover boy?”

Lucian feels like he needs to tell him the truth because he is so fucking confused to the point that his head is cold with his freezing thoughts. He has concluded, with dread, that this is not a dream or a nightmare and fucking real life.

He texts: “idk. i just woke up with kris next to me.”

Noah’s text sighs: “jeez, so u kic us out to give us this?”

Noah regains his dignity: “*kick”

Lucian, however, is losing his dignity with every second he spends in this chatroom: “noah, it’s too early and i’ve forgotten literally everything. every fucking thing.”

“u’re such a chav that you actually forgot sticking ur mozzarella stick into kris’s dough hole. wow”

“wtf.”

Lucian tries to get something, anything out of Noah: “no, please refresh my memory. shit idk why i don’t remember anything.”

Noah tries to help out: “it was at the party we had last night.”

And then he decides to not help out: “u started getting all over each other. it was so gross.”

Lucian still thanks him: “thx shithead”

Lucian notices that his phone is running out of charge (really, he should have probably turned it off before going to sleep) and he quickly texts Noah: “g2g phone is dying”

And Lucian’s phone turns off without another snarky comment from Noah. Lucian slides his phone onto the table next to him and presses his hands to his face. He has no clues left, and looking at Kristopher’s back for answers would probably make him explode. So, he tries to go off what Noah left him.

The party last night.

Lucian isn’t supposed to go to parties anymore, but when his eccentrics of roommates wanted to hold a party, Lucian just kind of had to be there. And Kristopher found out. Lucian tried not to tell him, but it just slipped out when Ciara had the nerve to remind him of it when he was sitting with Kristopher at lunch. Kristopher clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Lucian, already disapproving of this party that Lucian really had no control over. Lucian tried to explain, but Kristopher had decided to tag along to keep an eye on him.

Which Lucian really had no problem over. For some reason, Kristopher has actually been able to look at him now and Lucian was thriving in that spotlight. Lucian liked the way Kristopher would look at him, with his eyebrows arched down and his blue orbs glaring at him. Sure, it was hostile, but it was something. So, having Kristopher look at him more would be seventh heaven for Lucian.

Except that it wasn’t really.

The party was flared up with red lights that looked like lasers which could blow up the place. Literally. The place felt like it was going to blow up, as the music boomed in your eardrums no matter where you stood. People were hot, both literally and figuratively, as they would all be getting all over each other’s skimpy clothes in what looked like wrestling. Lucian sniggered at that - god, wrestling? What was he, a child walking in on his parents? Lucian paused at that thought. It was no longer funny.

Kristopher seemed just as displeased as Lucian, squeezed up all the way onto the wall. He had drawn everything together (which wasn’t helpful because he was wearing jeans that shagged at his ankles but kind of clung onto his thighs, so Lucian could see his thighs were drawn together too and for whatever reason, it was really hot), and he was twirling his hair around his finger. He was looking daggers at everyone, his face tightening and crushing up more and more by the second whenever someone would get into his personal bubble. Some guy approached him, with beer cans.

“I don’t drink.” Kristopher’s yelled over the music pointedly, but despite his obvious irritation, the guy didn’t really seem to hear.

“Huh?”

“I said –!” Some girl bumped into Kristopher, “– For the love of God, I don’t drink!”

The guy heard that time, or maybe not. He just kind of shrugged his shoulders and went onto the next person.

“Maybe I should actually drink, it’d make my life much easier.” Kristopher’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling, with utmost vexation. Lucian barked out a burst of laughter, but held it back as Kristopher pierced a glare at him.

“I don’t know, maybe you should! It’d make you less cranky~” Lucian leaned on the wall next to Kristopher, as it is actually getting too crowded around him and Lucian wanted to look down at him anyway. Kristopher scoffed.

“No, it’s fucking disgusting. God, everyone actually stinks of alcohol here.”

“We can go to the dancefloor.”

“What the hell are they actually playing, Taylor Swift? How old is she? Screw off.”

Lucian would laugh again, but he wasn’t sure if it would be acceptable, so he just lifted his hand over his snickering mouth and looked away to the dancefloor. He wondered what kind of dancer Kristopher would be. He supposed he’d have two left feet because he noticed that Kristopher’s knees were knocking together, like crazy. He had been trembling like crazy ever since they got here and Lucian thought it was about time he said something about it.

“Are you, like, okay? You’re shaking like you’re about to shit yourself.”

Kristopher’s glance finally flicked up to Lucian, and God, he looked like he was about to cry. Lucian’s face instantly frowned back.

“Woah, hey! It’s okay – we can, I don’t know – I’ll try and get us out of this, I swear. Just – oh my god, can you fuck off?”

Ciara dashed from across the room, and bounced into position. She swayed forward and giggled. If Lucian was any other person, he’d say that Ciara was drunk, but he can’t tell whether she was smitten with alcohol or bigheadedness. Noah limped along and throwed up his hand in what seemed like a wave. Lucian can’t decide who looked more obnoxious, with Ciara and her neon crop top and her over-the-top tutu skirt (jeez, did anyone teach this girl how to dress?), or Noah with his oversized yet obvious anime shirt (today, he has Kasumi or whatever her name is on his shirt from this game called “Persona 5” or something that Noah had got into online fights over). Kristopher groaned and practically spun his head to the other side so quickly that he almost slammed his head into the wall.

“That’s a rude way to greet us, Lucian.” Noah’s voice was drowsy and sounded completely stoned as always.

“Yeah, aren’t you having a good time?” Ciara’s hands raised up as little excited fists as she buzzed her glance from Kristopher to Lucian. They both looked out of it.

“I guess?” Lucian gave that them, hoping they would just leave so he could just get Kristopher out of here. Not in that way, but Noah certainly took it that way.

“Oh, I see,” Noah cupped a hand around his chin, “Come on, Ciara, the sexual tension here is sort of making it hard to breathe.”

Ciara did not leave, but instead grinned all toothy. She put her hands on his hips and tipped her head back, conceited: “Ah, I see, I see. I guess you two are having a good time. Suppose we should leave now, yeah?”

Noah smirked and goes to leave, but does not miss a beat when maintaining eye contact with the now annoyed Lucian: “You two keep having fun, yeah?”

They leave and Kristopher crushed his foot into Lucian’s toe.

“Ow!”

Lucian spun around to Kristopher, his arm up and his elbow pointed. Kristopher’s eyes pierced at Lucian and look like they would pop out. It seemed that Kristopher’s eyebrows were the only things keeping his protruding eyes from falling out of his skull, as they were firmly stitched downwards on his face.

“What the hell?” Kristopher’s voice was deep with contempt. Lucian moved his hand to the back of his head, as it seemed like his prior anger was no match to Kristopher’s fury. Lucian’s lips pressed into a hard smile.

“W-Well, they’re like that.”

“No, dipshit. What the fuck did you tell them? That I, ugh!” Lucian waved his hands as if to blow the smoke off Kristopher’s burning face.

“It isn’t anything like that. They just thought we’re a thing or something.” Lucian’s heartbeat zoomed in his ears like a racing car when he says that. His gaze met Kristopher’s, and he had the confidence of a village idiot.

“Are we a thing?”

Kristopher froze in place, his shoulders slumping down in contrary to their erected position before.

“Um, we’re not.” Kristopher quickly answered back, his voice now weak with embarrassment. Lucian leaned back onto the wall and stared down at Kristopher. Kristopher, who was pulling his collar because his emotions had gotten too hot for him to tolerate. Lucian peeked down his shirt, and his sharp collar bones were shooting out at him. Lucian rolled his eyes away, biting the inside of his cheek just so he can keep grinning.

“Yeah, we are.” Lucian argued back like a child. Kristopher gritted his teeth. He grinded them together, actually. So hard, so rough. Lucian acutely noticed those things.

“We, um…We’re not.” Kristopher helplessly eyed up at Lucian, like it was an invitation. But Lucian knew it couldn’t be an invitation, because Kristopher gives invitations out and then denies it. Yet, Lucian couldn’t help but think what Kristopher would be like. God, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Or his mouth. Or something. Fuck.

The next part was a haze. He doesn’t know why, but Lucian found himself all over Kristopher. Like, _all over_. He had planted his knee between Kristopher’s legs, and Kristopher had been shifted up the wall just so they could more or less be at eye level. Lucian gripped onto Kristopher’s thigh, or ass (whatever, Lucian can’t really see right now), to stop him falling away from him. Like that would ever happen, because their faces were stuck together like super glue.

Lucian had kissed people before. In high school, when he used to flirt with everything that breathed and was reasonably attractive. He was such a fucking nitwit when it came to this thing though. Yet, thanks to those faceless, past partners (yeah, they’re faceless because after you meet Kristopher Émile, the faces of others really can’t compare), everything just seemed to slip into place. Or maybe it was because Lucian was fucking horny and he just wanted to feel Kristopher’s chapped lips for so long, and squish and dig his nails into his skin and feel everything. Like, _everything_. Lucian slid his tongue into Kristopher’s mouth in the weirdest manner possible, and it must have looked fucking weird because, even though Lucian was just fixated on Kristopher’s moans, he heard a voice. He decided to ignore it at the time, because Kristopher had just slithered his cold hands up Lucian’s sweltering back. Fuck, Kristopher was up Lucian’s shirt, and he was just rubbing _everything_. The voice came again, and Lucian couldn’t help but recognize it that time around.

“Pff, what the actual fuck?” Noah and Ciara watched from afar, with Ciara giggling like a goblin or something. Really, the two are fucking trolls and should have gotten alcohol poisoning for all Lucian cares. Ciara pointed at Lucian’s mouth. He had salvia dribbling. Like Noah didn’t look like that 24/7. Lucian flipped them off and returned to Kristopher. Kristopher’s lips were parted, and they looked glossier.

“Shit, are you okay? Seriously, fuck me.” Lucian went to lift his hand away from Kristopher’s thigh (he can see now where he was touching before), but Kristopher just grabbed onto his wrist. Lucian blinked with a hard squeeze.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what literally just damn happened there.” Lucian’s voice trailed off, and he realized that he was finding it hard to breath himself with Kristopher’s large, puppy eyes staring right through him.

“Didn’t you want to get out of here or something?” Kristopher closed in on him, and Lucian was the one to go red now. Fuck, why were they both like this? Noah was right - the sexual tension must have been suffocating both of them so Lucian was fucking hallucinating.

Because he led Kristopher to his room, with Noah giving him the thumbs up and Ciara slapping her knee as that had to be the most hysterical thing she had seen.

Lucian looks up at his hand now, palm open and fingers spread. He remembered gliding his finger along Kristopher's collar bones, he remembered just crashing his hands onto Kristopher's cheeks and squashing them and he would just keep finding his way to his mouth and his tongue. Lucian touches his neck, stroking the gaps Kristopher has left with his bite marks. God, Kristopher _bit_ him. And Kristopher was the one to roll him over and be on top because he knew what he was doing and Lucian did not.

Lucian had no idea what he was doing. And his butterflies begin to weigh in his stomach like a rock because he had _no idea_ what he was doing.

Lucian flinches as Kristopher stirs. Lucian just knows he has to get out of here, or something. He just knows he can't be here because he has messed up beyond repair and when Kristopher wakes up...it has to be the end. Because such intimacy is not Lucian’s thing, and such idiocy would not be Kristopher's thing either. Nothing is ever Kristopher's thing since Kristopher is so hard to please so there's no way that he would enjoy that.

Lucian buttons up his shirt and shoves on some trousers, his shoulders tight and rigid as if they dared to quiver, Kristopher would wake up and that'd be the end of everything. Because such opacity is undesirable, unwanted. And Lucian is that opacity, which makes Kristopher go to very public parties to have very public make out sessions. Lucian knows he is not the transparency Kristopher wants. And all Kristopher wants is transparency...and Lucian can and only be opacity. The blethering, bothersome opacity in his life.

Lucian is transparent when Kristopher wakes up though. He has vanished and left Kristopher in his room, naked.

He has left a lame note on the table next to Kristopher, which is something at least.


End file.
